The Middle
by arty1minerva
Summary: Kitty and Nathaniel are dating.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty stepped out of her car. Her velvet, glittered shirt gleamed. Her flowered dress sparkled. "Hey, Nathaniel," Kitty said.

"Hey…Kitty," Nathaniel said as his voice broke. He was nervous.

"You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, sure." He was lying. That's what he was nervous about.

"We should go inside. I heard on the news that it was going to rain today."

"Yeah, I did too. And it looks as if it rain. Look at the sky." Kitty looked at the gray clouds forming up in the air. They shifted together, slowly, but smoothly. It was so dull, so drab, and so soothing. And soon the pitter-patter of rain would add on to that.

"Okay, let's go in now," Nathaniel said as he held the door open for Kitty.

"Thank you," Kitty muttered.

"Welcome," Nathaniel whispered.

They stepped into the house. It opened up into a hallway, and on the other side of the hallway, was Nathaniel's bedroom, then next to them on the open hallway was a small room with 3 bookshelves. One of them was an average bookcase, as of one you might find in a library. The other one was small to fit underneath the window above it; it like one in a child's bedroom.

Kitty walked across the hallway holding Nathaniel's hand tightly. "I better go unpack. Where is my bedroom?"

Nathaniel pointed across the hallway next to another hallway. The hallway that they were on, leading down to a small bedroom next to an office. In front of them was a kitchen.

"Thanks."

16 year old Nathaniel walked into his own bedroom. He plopped down on the bed and ran hi hands through his hair. He couldn't believe it. Only 2 years ago, Kitty had always been the worst enemy of all time. Now she was his _girlfriend_. His girlfriend! Can you believe it? He simply couldn't.

He walked out of the room only to greet, or rather, run into Kitty. "I'm done unpacking, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Okay, let's go then."

They walked out of the house. It began misting on them. It ran down Nathaniel's long hair. Kitty stared at it. She liked it.

They finally got to the car, through all that time admiring each other, it had now started to sprinkle.

"Do you wanna drive?"

"Yeah, I'll drive. It just doesn't seem you driving, and me being lazy.

"Okay, I don't mind. Unless, you're calling me lazy?" Kitty smiled.

"No, no!" Nathaniel smiled back. He got in the driver's seat and turned the car around. He looked back as he went. He finally pulled out of the driveway. He turned the car around once more and took them on the road to the restaurant. They were going to "Fish n' Chips Tonight!"

Nathaniel, holding the wheel took quick glances at Kitty every so often. Kitty noticed it, only because she was also admiring him.

Nathaniel beeped the horn. "Get out of the way you damn drivers!"

"Yeah! You tell 'em, Nathaneil," Kitty said. They both started giggling.

"Wow, Kitty. Just wow," Nathaniel said through laughter.

"I know! I hate this damn traffic though, too!"

"I damn well know!"

"Okay, to get our minds off of it, now the rain has started pouring, let's listen to some of that shitty music of yours!"

"Hell yeah, babe!"

Nathaniel turned on just what you'd expect. Lithium, by Nirvana.

"What the hell is this guy talking about?"

" 'I'm so ugly, that's okay! 'Cause so are you!' " "Sunday mornin', it's every day! For all I care!' "

"What…?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you Kitty."

"I love you too, John," Kitty said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I have a secret to tell you when we get home."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to tell you-" his voice trailed off. "My birth name," he said in a low whisper.

"Ahh," Kitty gasped. "But! You can't do that! I know you trust me, but this is ridiculas!"

"Trust me, trust me, I love you enough to let you know.

"Well, I don't know what to say, but thank you… "John."

"Please, call me, "John."

"Hahahaha," they both started giggling.

'We're here!"

"Yay! I'm so hungry.

"Me too," he said as they pulled into a parking space.

They walked through the door. They ended up into a hallway, with 2 ways to go. And those 2ways were connected to 2 more ways, until they went back around each other and touched.

"Hullo! Can I take ya orda," a teenager said. Though, he may technically be an adult. He looked about in his early 20's, he had a lot of pimples, and a bus cut, done to his light borwn hair.

"Table for 2, please," Nathaniel said.

"Right this way, guests!"

The waiter took them to their table. He sat them down and gave them the menu.

"Just a'holla when you chose what ya want!"

"Okay! We will," Nathaniel told back to him.

"So, what would you like, my dear?"


End file.
